Transformers Banish Every Memory
by Mission Accomplished
Summary: Ratchet remembered her, so did the rest of the Cybertronian counterpart of NEST. So why didn't she remember them?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Transformers, they are the sole property of Hasbro, Marvel, Michael Bay and Takara. **

**Author's Notes:** To my returning readers, I would like to extend a big thank you for all your support during the enterprises of 'Quick, But Not Quite Painless'. To my new readers, I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Much Love, Mission Accomplished

**Chapter One**

**~125 centuries earlier on the planet Cybertron~**

Optimus Prime found himself locked in yet another battle with a band Decepticons, to his right the steadfast Ironhide, on his left the ever-loyal Ratchet. They had been engaged in battle for some time now but the Decepticons in which they were fighting just seemed to keep coming. Drone after drone falling to the hard, unforgiving ground of their home planet, Cybertron, their sparks extinguished. They only had to protect this location a little while longer, their reconnaissance officer was due back at any moment. He hoped that no harm had come to the small robot known as Mixer.

He slammed the opposing robot into the ground, plunging his sword into the middle of the drone's chest. Its eyes flickered briefly before going out completely. He looked around; ready for the next attack however, none were forth coming. Had they defeated the enemy on this hill? He turned his attention to the growling Ironhide. The weapons master kicked at a fallen drone with disgust, sending the metal body flying a few yards away. Optimus admired Ironhide's fighting ability and his dedication to the Autobots, it was truly something to behold when he was engaged in battle. Optimus was glad to call him a friend and comrade. Along with the medically trained, Ratchet, who it seemed would usually rather stay away from battles. However, that did not mean that he could not fight.

"Mixer has not come into contact, I believe that we need to hold this position for a little while longer," Optimus stated in their native tongue.

"Did either of you sustain damage?" asked Ratchet, his instincts kicking in. They might as well take advantage of their prolonged stay in the area. Neither Ironhide nor Prime said anything for a moment, a peaceful silence fell over them, enabling them to relax slightly.

"I appear to have sustained damage to my intact valves," stated Ironhide, shifting rather uncomfortably as Ratchet approached him.

"Which intact valves, old friend?" asked the smaller of the two mechs, Optimus watched them from a distance; he would inform the medical officer of his slight damages later. He had more important things to worry about.

He looked off towards the direction in which Mixer had left them, wondering what obstacles might have been in his path. The odds of Decepticons being present there were slim, unless they had moved in during the night. Highly improbable; they would never come this close to Autobot territory in small numbers. Although the presence of drones made the leader think otherwise. He never should have sent Mixer out alone, something that as leader he should have thought about sooner.

"Mixer to Prime. Come in?" the message was garbled by static.

"Prime to Mixer, status report," Primes posture changed, gaining the attention of both Ironhide and Ratchet who had completed repairing the former of the two only moments before.

"I am injured, I encountered some Decepticon drones," this message was clearer, but the static still remained.

"Ratchet, how well stocked are you?" Prime asked quickly while simultaneously requesting Mixer's location.

Ratchet looked at him for a few moments in question before relaying that he was fully stocked, sans a few none essential items that he used upon Ironhide's intact valves.

"Let's move," Prime commanded as he broke into a run, his feet pounding against the ground. He sent another transmission to member of his team not by his side. "We're en route Mixer, stay put."

"Affirmative, Optimus."

They discovered Mixer leaning against a pillar, holding his metal right hand against his left side. Ratchet promptly began to repair him while Prime and Ironhide investigated the area, searching for any hidden enemies. Finding none, they rejoined the scout and the medic.

"Were you able to gather any information?" Optimus knelt down to level himself with Mixer who looked rather distraught. Although it could be accounted to the damage he had received, it was not, he had not been able to complete his mission as well as he was asked. However, the information he was able to obtain a few megabytes.

Mixer sent the file to Prime, the wound on his left side sending out a few sparks causing him to twitch. This in turn sent Ratchet off.

"Mother fragger."

Another silence feel over them, it was not often that they heard him swear and it was well known that when he did swear something was wrong. Even if he did not show it in his work, so naturally Mixer was rather concerned about this most recent development but was unable to voice his objections due to his own self-preservation. They allowed the medic to finish his work in peace, leaving them with ample time to rest for the journey back to their headquarters.

**~A few days later at Autobase Delta~**

Ratchet was busying himself with his latest project, a range of tracking devices. Wheeljack was by his side offering advice and acting as assistant in the absence of an actual assistant. Ratchet had felt the need to create tracking devices so that they would never again be forced to wait for a call from in field agents. It was never pleasant knowing that one of your teammates might lay dead or worse; in the hands of the Decepticons.

"Ratchet," queried Optimus as he entered the engineering lab, both Ratchet and Wheeljack turned.

"Yes, Optimus?" he asked, his tone a mixture of annoyance from being interrupted and curiosity. There should not be any reason for the leader to be coming to him now. He was rather certain that they did not have any pending missions, nor that they had any invaders.

"Security picked up unknown energy signatures near the south eastern perimeter. I am sending Ironhide and yourself out to investigate, he is waiting you at the southern exit," Prime explained, the seriousness of the situation was radiating off his body. Ratchet let out a mechanical sigh as he stepped away from the worktable and crossed the floor to Optimus. He paused before the large leader for a few moments, searching his face before walking into the hallway.

Wheeljack gazed at Optimus, "I take it that no one else is willing to go out with old Ironhide on a mission."

Optimus rubbed his temples when he replied, "You are correct. He has been restless lately, and I trust Ratchet to keep him under control. Or at least minimize damages."

Wheeljack laughed as he turned back to the worktable, Optimus walked over to him, watching as he began to clean up the scattered tools and miscellaneous parts. He was perfectly fine with a messy workstation, but after all the time he had worked with Ratchet he knew that a cleaner space would make him very happy. Optimus walked back out of the room, he was not entire content with sending only Ironhide and Ratchet to investigate but that was whom he trusted.

…

Ratchet turned down the last hallway to find Ironhide pacing back and forth, his footsteps echoing off the metal walls. He stopped when he saw the medic, an odd expression on his face he waiting until he was at his side before opening the exit hatch. They stepped out into the open air, it was still and empty compared to how busy the base was. Ironhide turned towards the east but did not start walking.

"Are your intact valves still causing you grief?" Ratchet asked as he placed a hand on the weapons masters shoulder.

"My intact valves are just fine, Hatch," grumbled Ironhide shrugging off the metal hand of his companion.

"Then what has made you so tense, old friend?"

"Something isn't right. And you are just as old as I am."

"Don't remind me," Ratchet replied with a sigh, "We have a mission to do."

Ironhide nodded and together they made their way towards the location indicated by security. Ironhide brought up his canons to full power as they crested the hill, the sounds of battle reaching their auditory sensors causing both of the metal beings to charge forwards. Ironhide fired two rounds from the canon that formed from his left hand, sending the two mechs locked in battle spinning away from each other.

The two Autobots paused, unsure of which one of the intruders to attack, or if they needed to deal with both of them. However upon closer inspection, Ratchet found that he recognized the slightly larger of the two. Ironhide also recognized them, or at least one of them as a Decepticon drone, the other he was not concerned about seeing as they were not trying to fire upon him. He lunged forwards at the drone, pinning the annoying thing to the ground before commencing to remove its head from its shoulders. The weapons specialist then turned his attention to the remaining mech, a few moments later it dawned upon him that it was a femme.

He powered down his weapons and took a step towards her.

"Ratchet?" the voice which came from the femme was low and pained, this fact caused Ironhide to stop and look at his companion.

"A friend of yours, Ratch?" he asked over a secure line, never taking his eyes off the swaying femme. Ratchet simply nodded as he moved closer to the clearly damaged female, his posture suggesting to his friend that he did not just know this invader, but had a past with her. What that past might be he did not know but he was going to find out.

"CircuitBoard, is that you?" Ratchet finally asked when he was few yards away from her. She nodded briefly, her entire body groaned and went limb, sending her crumbling to the ground, but not before Ratchet managed to get a hold of her under the arms. He lowered her to the ground slowly, once more made aware of how fragile they all really were. He felt Ironhide come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. The gesture touched him but it was unneeded.

"We have to get her inside, Ironhide," he said as he looked towards the base, he knew that Prime would not welcome her. None of them would welcome a neutral into their ranks, then again perhaps since he could voice for her, attest to her character, she would be allowed to stay among them. It was a chance he was going to have to take in order to bring her back.

"Ironhide, inform Prime and Wheeljack that I am bring her onboard," grumbled the medic as he struggled to get a hold of the limb but not quite light form of the female.

Ironhide helped him gently, "Prime is not going to be pleased with this development."

"She needs help, and is it not our duty to help those in need?"

"Hrm," the large mech turned and walked away, clearly angry with the choice of actions unfolding before him. He didn't like bringing in unknowns, neither did Prime. He looked over his shoulder one last time before entering into the base itself, Ratchet it seemed was only just beginning to return. The weapons master wasted no time in find Optimus Prime, Wheeljack however would just have to wait until later.

He stood before the Autobot leader, who was talking.

"What did you discover?"

"A femme and a Decepticon drone. Ratchet is bringing the femme inside now," replied the mech. He paused for second, "Permission to speak off the record?"

"Granted."

"Ratchet intends to repair this neutral femme, I do not believe that to be in the best interest of the company."

"Noted, I shall take care of it. I request that you accompany me," asked Optimus as he began walking towards the med bay. He hoped to Primus that Ratchet wasn't going to do anything that could jeopardize the base, not to mention their lives.

Ironhide followed after him, grumbling as he went; he found the whole thing to be a pain in the aft plate. Why didn't Optimus just order the femme out? But it was a femme, however the fact that she was neutral didn't sit right with him. Most femmes were affiliated with the Autobots, not free range agents. He would keep his doubts about her to himself until the right moment presented itself. Something that he felt was coming soon but with the feeling of truth came a horrible feeling of betrayal as well. Was the female going to betray them this early? Or was someone else going to betray them? None of the robots that he worked with were capable of such a thing, every single mech on the base was Autobot through and through.

"Ratchet, step away from the femme," ordered Optimus the moment that they entered the med bay. The startled medical officer turned, his metal features pained, worry emanated from him.

When he didn't step away from the frozen female on the table Optimus took it upon himself to help him. He stepped between them, blocking his view of the femme and consequently forcing him to move away.

"Optimus, please, she needs help," Ratchet said as he tried to step around the larger robot. But for all his efforts he could not for Optimus had sent a silent command to Ironhide to detain him. It grieved the mech to have to do so to his friend but it was in the best interest of them all.

"I cannot allow you to jeopardize the safety of this base for the sake of one unknown female," stated Prime, while his tone held every bit of conviction he knew that it was wrong.

"It is our duty as Autobots to aid those in need! She is in need, if we don't help her then she shall die!" Ratchet strained against the stronger mech, his gears groaning in protest.

"It is also our duty to protect, which is exactly what we are doing. We are protecting the base."

"From what!"

"We do not know if we can trust this female, Ratchet. Ironhide has told me that she is neutral, but there is no way of conferring that information," Optimus looked over his shoulder at the female, his spark ached as he watched her optics flicker. He knew that he had to protect the base but he felt the desire to aid her. A choice had to be made, a choice that only a leader could make.

"Slag it, get off of me!" Ratchet exclaimed as they witnessed the femmes optics fade out, they didn't come back on. Ironhide's grip faltered allowing him to rush forwards, shove aside Optimus and bend over the femme in concern.

"CircuitBoard, don't you dare," he grumbled as he feverishly began to repair CircuitBoard's damaged optical sensors. She needed more intensive repair but he didn't dare try them when he knew that at any moment he would find himself dragged away from her again.

Optimus and Ironhide watched in silence, frozen at his knowledge of the femmes name and the manor in which he had spoken it. When her optics flickered back to life a collective sigh of relief filled the chamber. And when she spoke it seemed as if the very atmosphere held its breath.

"Ratchet, are you going to fix me?"

"Yes, I am going to fix you."

Silence echoed for a few moments before Prime spoke, "I cannot allow that, Ratchet."

"Then explain it to _her_," the medic spat at him as he turned his back on Optimus and Ironhide.

Optimus was taken back by the outburst from his friend, never before had he witnessed such anger from him. Never before had he been on the receiving end of such anger either, unless one counted the anger from the Decepticons. He didn't know how to react in that moment and so stood there looking rather ignorant for a few minutes. Glancing over his shoulder he wasn't surprised to find that Ironhide had backed himself into a corner, most likely to limit the damage to his own being.

Optimus took a step forward and looked down at CircuitBoard, her white optics looking back up at him.

"I seek sanctuary," she said meekly, her voice was garbled.

He stared down at her dumbfounded, he knew what he had to do now, but did he possess the ability to do it? Yes, he did. Turning towards Ratchet he made his decision known, and with Ironhide as witness.

"Get her functional, once that is completed move her to the detention block."

"Why the detention block?" murmured Ratchet as he turned back to face his leader and ally.

"We do not yet know if we can fully trust her," Optimus placed a hand on the table beside her before turning and walking away. He paused and addressed Ironhide.

"Inform security that I want two guards on her at all times." He walked out of med bay, his full intentions on preparing a cell for their newest guest.

Ironhide continued to remained fixed to his location, his optics straying between Ratchet and the female known as CircuitBoard. He would do as ordered but he had questions.

"Get out, Ironhide. I have work to do and none of it is pleasant to witness," Ratchet stated coldly his back to him, when he didn't hear footsteps he turned to face him.

"I am going to personally watch both you and that femme," grumbled Ironhide as he made himself comfortable on an empty table.

"That is your choice, old friend," the medics tone had fallen back into one of peace and soothing. A tone that Ironhide knew well, it was often reserved for those severely damaged.

"Didn't expect you to call me that any time soon, Hatch."

"You were a good solider, you follow the orders given to you," stated the medic as he began to gather the tools and equipment needed to repair CircuitBoard. He would do more than get her functional, he would get her back to one hundred percent. Although with two guards looming over his shoulders that might be more difficult that it needed to be.

"And you care about life too much for your own good," he replied the weapons master gruffly. He narrowly dodged a flung wrench that was clearly aimed at his head. A rush of air escaped his intake valves as he picked up the offending tool and tossed it back towards the mech. "Next time I won't throw it back."

"Who said I wanted it back?" joked Ratchet as he gazed down at his friend. She started up at him blankly, she was clearly in pain but all of his scans had failed to indicate the location of all her troubles. It troubled him deeply knowing that he was failing at what he did best. How would any of them feel if they failed to save a friend?

His mandible moved upwards in the attempts of a smile as he fought within himself.

"CircuitBoard, are you able to run any self-diagnostics?"

Ironhide's attention snapped to Ratchet, he always knew what was wrong.

"No, most of my…" her body shuttered with a groan, "…systems appear to be malfunctioning."

"I was afraid of that," he said gently, placing a hand on her forearm. She nodded slightly, it was clear that the small movement had caused her distress. Ironhide stood up careful not to make any more noise than was robotically possible.

"Ironhide," Ratchet turned around to face him, "I need help."

"Then I shall get Wheeljack, Jazz with also be joining us."

"I was not aware that Jazz was performing security."

"Optimus just put him on full guard detail for the femme," it was clear by the mechs tone that his disapproved of her.

"Her name is CircuitBoard, Ironhide."

"All well and good, but I still don't trust her." He walked out of the med bay leaving Ratchet to ponder over his words.

Ratchet turned back to look at CircuitBoard, he remembered when he first met her, how slight she had been. How quick to jump at anything that even looked at her sideways. Which at the time happened to be himself. You could imagine his surprise when he suddenly found the full weight of a not quite yet full grown femme bot on top of him. He had refused to fight back, which to his utter amazement did not get him killed, instead it got him a friend and assistant for the short period of time that she associated herself with that small group of Autobots.

That was before things got worse and he found Optimus Prime and the others. He was glad that she was back again, although her choice in neutrality was one that would most likely get her destroyed. Either by the hands of some well meaning but ignorant Autobot, or by the hands of an uncaring Decepticon. He didn't want to think of what his life would be like if she disappeared again. While he didn't feel the pull of a spark mate, he felt a strong bond to her regardless. He offended wondered if that somehow they were related, created from the same pair of sparks.

It was impossible to tell unless you were told by the creator of the fact. And was pretty sure that no one had ever told him that CircuitBoard was family. And while he held Ironhide, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Optimus as family they did not have the same meaning to him as she did. She was precious to him.

CircuitBoard was struggling to cling to the image before her, to keep her optics functioning but it was growing harder with each second that passed. And the chill seeping towards her spark chamber was effecting her as if she was a sparkling again. It was cold, almost too cold, why didn't he feel it too, he must have been able to feel it. Unless more of her systems were failing. Already her intact valves were struggling to bring in the air she needed, her Energon was running dangerously low and the damage to her facial armor was beginning to make staying out of status lock nigh impossible.

She too, remembered Ratchet, but not as clearly as he remembered her. Her early days were a blur to her now, they had been ever since she tried to reformat without the proper equipment. A fact that he would most likely discover when he was finally able to get to work. A fact that would make Optimus Prime doubt allowing her safety. The one known as Ironhide was right not to trust her, she didn't trust herself anymore. Not since she gave up ranks and sides.

As a free agent she felt the impact of the war more so than those who were actually fighting in it. In order to get the much needed Energon one had to be willing to perform tasks ranging in difficultly and success rate. It didn't matter which side it was, they hated free agents because of nothing more than their ability to choose who to betray without aching for it later. Of course most neutral Cybertronians found themselves either bought or extinguished. She was one of the lucky ones so far, but she knew that her stay here could end one of two ways.

She could affiliate with the Autobots.

Or she could be flung back out into the vast empty wasteland that was slowly consuming their once beautiful home.

She would choose to remain with them, no matter what the cost of that might be. So long as she wasn't alone anymore she would be happy.

"CircuitBoard? CircuitBoard, slag it! Don't you dare!" Ratchet exclaimed as her optics faded back out to black, when they didn't come back on he began to lose control. Then over an insecure line was a message.

_:I am still here, Ratchet.:_

"Thank Primus," he said relief dripping from those two words.

_:I do believe that the damage to my cranium has caused severe damage to many of my systems.:_

"You are not mistaken in that assumption."

"Who is not wrong?"

Ratchet wheeled around, his pale blue optics falling upon Wheeljack and the other two companions.

"CircuitBoard, she has lost control of the systems located in her cranium, her vocal processors and optical sensors are down, although she still has auditory functions."

"Right, then let's go to work on that head of hers," Wheeljack said cheerfully, stepping up to the opposite side of the table.

_:Do you trust the owner of that voice?:_

_:Yes, I trust Wheeljack.:_ He placed a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before nodding at Wheeljack to indicate that he was ready to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Transformers, they are the sole property of Hasbro, Marvel, Michael Bay, and Takara.

**Author's Note: **I am sorry for the horrible summery, but this rewrite of 'Quick, But Not Quite Painless' is going in a very different direction. While the characters are going to be same (along with some old/new faces) and the basic plot remains there have been some major changes to the…uh…story line. Yeah, that's right, I changed the story line.

^_^'

Much Love, Mission Accomplished

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ratchet's optics seemed to be fading slowly, drawing the attention from the two Autobots acting as guard for CircuitBoard. Jazz, the mech that was closest to the medic straightened up.

"You need to rest, Ratchet," Jazz said as he laid a hand on his shoulder, Ratchet looked at him, it was clear that torpor was setting in.

He shook his head, "No, there is still a lot to be done."

"And she'll be here when you get back. Now go rest or I'll get Ironhide to drag you out of here."

"I'll do what now?" asked the large robot who had been tinkering with his canons. He, like Jazz, hadn't left the females side in all the time that she had been on the table, a grand total of four days. And while they were beginning to feel the effects of lack of rest, they both knew that Ratchet would be feeling it more. A lot of the systems that were used for healing drew their power directly from him. So it could stand to reason that he was going to fall over at any moment.

Not to mention the fact that Wheeljack had long since called it quits until he was able to return from his own recharging dock. That was two hours ago, now it seemed that he finally beginning to crash, however if he did so in the med bay it would be difficult to move him to his personal quarters.

Ratchet knew that he was slowing down but he didn't want to leave CircuitBoard alone, not yet she was still…Well, from the conversation that they had been having she was more than fine with him leaving her side for a while. So long as she was able to converse with someone else that is. And he didn't know whether or not the others would talk to her. Or be open to her method of talking in her current state.

He knew that Ironhide wouldn't respond to her messages at all. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if Ironhide got Optimus to order that all open links be closed. Jazz on the other hand might speak with her if she was to try. So maybe she wouldn't be alone if he left for his quarters.

Jazz stepped between Ratchet and the motionless femme bot. "Go recharge, now. That's an order." As much as he didn't like employing the power he had as second in command, sometimes it was necessary for the sake of others. When he didn't move right away Jazz nodded at Ironhide slowly. As Jazz put in a request for the next set of guards.

While they waited for them to arrive, their optics floated between the dozing Ratchet and the motionless femme, whom they assumed was resting. Little did they know though, she was merely observing them, trying to judge for herself if they were indeed who Ratchet had said they were. It seemed to her that the one known as Jazz was a gentle Autobot, unlike the other, Ironhide. She could feel his dislike for her, and while it made her uncomfortable she knew that it was justified.

"About time you two slags got here," grumbled Ironhide as Sunstreaker and Mixer walked into the med bay.

"Watch who you're calling a slag, manifold mouth," Sunstreaker said jokingly as he sat down on an empty table. Ironhide looked at him, his optics narrowing slightly before he pushed himself off from the table he had claimed earlier.

"Don't start guys. We don't want to distress old Ratchet here anymore than he already is," Jazz said gently, he winced when Ratchet's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Watch who call old."

"Why, are you going to do a trick?"

"I just might," Ratchet then propelled himself towards the hallway, fueling both the second in command and the weapons master into action. Following after the CMO Jazz gave one final order to the new Autobots on femme duty.

"No unauthorized personnel are to enter the med bay."

"Yes sir." Mixer and Sunstreaker saluted quickly before getting comfortable for what they assumed was going to be a lengthy time of complete silence.

…

Optimus was sitting in his chair in the main control center, his attention fixed on the Decepticon movements, quite a few of them were getting close to their protected boarders. However they did not attack any of the sentries' in the area, a fact whose reason eluded him completely. It was not completely unheard of, but with their recent loss he felt that they would surely have attacked in revenge by now. His processors had fizzled out some time ago when he was dealing with arrangements for the female. Her presence hadn't gone unnoticed by the general population of the Autobase, he was often confronted in the halls by those wanting to know why she was allowed to stay and if the rumours were true.

He was growing tired of the endless questions but considering the fact that he was only allowing a restricted few to be in contact with the neutral bot. Her neutrality made him extremely uncomfortable; he had had a wide range of contact with neutral Cybertronians, ranging from complete betrayal to the taking of the Autobot emblem. He hoped that she would be of the latter group. It would wound Ratchet greatly if she didn't, he knew that for a fact due to the manor in which he had defended her. It would also wound him, Optimus Prime, to know that one of his closest friends had been betrayed by someone they protected.

Rubbing his temples for moment he thought more about the strange manor in which the CMO had protected her. He pushed himself out of the chair, crossed the steel floor and walked into the brightly lit hall to discover Wheeljack's smiling face. (**AN: **Or rather what one could assume was a smile because it is rather difficult to express ones self when one is a cybernetic organism.)

"Good afternoon, Wheeljack," he greeted cheerfully, the mech gave him a quick salute.

"Optimus."

"How much progress have you and Ratchet completed on the femme?" he asked as he began to walk down the entry way, Wheeljack at his side.

"There are only a few minor repairs left, I except that Ratch will want to finish them as soon as he wakes up," he answered.

"I did not expect him to rest until he was done," Optimus observed, his tone rather dry.

"I don't think that he did either. Jazz and Ironhide where escorting him to his quarters," Wheeljack chuckled, Optimus shook his head.

That certainly sounded like the CMO, refusing to rest until every little detail had been taken care of often forsaking his own well being for the sake of those on the examination table. He wondered, though, what it was about the female known as CircuitBoard so as to fuel the CMO so greatly.

"Will you accompany me? I wish to speak with the female and feel that a familiar face will aid me," he asked, Wheeljack gave an affirmative answer and together the two large mechs made their way to the med bay.

Upon Optimus' entrance, Mixer and Sunstreaker shot into a salute and complete silence. The duo had been chatting aimlessly about unimportant things, unable to keep themselves from boredom any other way. CircuitBoard had listened to their conversation, simply pleased to be somewhere safe from harm. She didn't care that she was regarded as a prisoner to them, that while she sought sanctuary she was only as safe as they allowed her to be. She knew how lucky she was to have been granted sanctuary on the Autobase, and she wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that. So, she remained silent, opting to speak with Ratchet and possibly Wheeljack if she had no other choice.

Which is who it appeared was her only choice at the moment, Ratchet, it seemed had been taken to recharge. He shouldn't have been devoting all his time and energy to her, he had more important things to do. Didn't he?

"You are dismissed," Prime said quickly, his blue optics falling on CircuitBoard. She looked back at him, the odd bright white of her optics startled him. He had never seen white eyes before, ever. They were either red or blue, never anything else. Had she sustained damage that couldn't be repaired? He made a note to ask about that later.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

_:I remember him.:_

Wheeljack started blankly at CircuitBoard, amazed that she had communicated with him.

_:Could you speak for me?:_

"I…She remembers you, Optimus."

_:Thank you.:_

"You're welcome," pride wormed its way into his processors. However the joyous moment was over the moment that he looked at Optimus Prime. The leaders face was contorted into an expression of discontent, and if that wasn't enough Wheeljack could feel the displeasure radiating off his body.

"Her vocal processors are malfunctioning."

"Then how is she communicating with you?"

"She's using an open link…" Wheeljack was unsure where this whole thing was going but it couldn't be anywhere pleasant.

"CircuitBoard, I wish to speak to you directly." His voice seemed to boom now, echoing off the metal walls. Wheeljack winced, wishing that he could leave. He had the feeling that this would get nasty if he didn't do something, then again if he left he would have to clean up. Better if he stayed and try to prevent the nasty from happening. He had witnessed what happened when a sensitive bundle of wires was touched, both himself and Ratchet had the dents to prove it. And he was pretty sure that Ironhide had recorded the event for future laughs.

"I…will try," her voice was slower than it should have been and so it was also a lower octave than it normally would have been. Optimus attempted not to think anything of the strange way in which her voice sounded but it was hard to ignore.

"Optimus, I don't think that she shou-" Wheeljack shut up, obviously having been dismissed by a wave of the large metal hand.

"You have come here seeking sanctuary, and while I grant it to you. It is under the understanding that you will not to be granted full freedom. You will be confined to a room on the lower level, and during times when you wish to move about, two armed members of my party will be with you," he paused to allow her time to speak, to raise questions or voice outrages.

"I would expect nothing less from the Autobots," she stated, turning her gaze away from the two mechs and back towards the paneled ceiling.

"Your weapons systems will be deactivated for safety precautions. And finally, should you decide that your loyalty lies with us, you will be given rank among us."

"As it should be, Optimus Prime. But may I make a request?"

"I am listening," he said, leaning down to her level, she seemed to be more cooperative than the others he had encountered. A fact he was very grateful for, it would make his job that much simpler and the move that much easier for them all.

"That you and your comrades call me CircuitBoard, not 'female' or 'femme'," while it was rather hard to hear the changes in her tone they could tell that she was being lighthearted about the matter. And since it was a simple request, Optimus would do his best to see that it was fulfilled by everyone who would come into contact with her.

"I shall see to it, CircuitBoard," he promised, he looked at Wheeljack, noting that he had busied himself with a small project. "Wheeljack, fetch Ratchet as soon as he is back to full power. I shall inform Ironhide that we are relocating CircuitBoard," he gestured towards her, "to her quarters this afternoon."

"Yes, sir," he walked out of the med bay, his duty completed until his friend awoken. Which hopefully would be many, many hours from now. In the mean time however, he was going to get some light rest himself.

Optimus continued to look at her for a another two minutes before sitting down on one of the tables. CircuitBoard turned to look at him, once again, her white optics catching him off guard. It was unheard of, completely unheard of for a Cybertronian to have white optics.

"My ocular sensors disturb you," he knew that it wasn't a question. His reaction was obvious.

"Affirmative, your ocular sensors greatly disturb me."

He looked down, he couldn't bear to look into those eyes for one moment longer, they scared him. And nothing scared him, not comparatively to her. He didn't know why she did, or how she did. Did she scare Ironhide as well, that could be the reason for the weapons specialists attitude towards her. He had many questions but did not know how to form them into proper queries. With a robotic sigh he spoke again.

"CircuitBoard, how did you get into our boundaries?"

She answered without pause. "I followed a trail from the hills, I ended up tracking a Drone. They are the reason I was able to find you."

Optimus leaned towards her slightly, she was very interesting to him now. "How do you know Ratchet?"

She thought for a moment, how could she explain how it was that knew the CMO without reveling anything that he might have wanted to remain unknown?

"I believe that you should ask Ratchet for that information. It is not fully mine to tell."

"And if he says something similar?"

"Then it must not be something we wish for you to know."

"Are you spark mates?"

"No, we are not spark mates, Optimus," she said with a slightly annoyed tone. He leaned back and looked towards the door to med bay when Sunstreaker and Mixer walked back inside. He hadn't requested that they come back on duty, but was thankful that they did, it gave him a sense of pride. Optimus stood up and took a step forward coming closer to CircuitBoard than he had before. He placed a hand on her forearm causing her to wince slightly at his touch. She hadn't expected such a thing, nor had been touched by any others except for Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"When I return you shall be moved to your quarters," he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Mixer and Sunstreaker to wonder what words had passed between them to make their leader act so kind towards her now.

"Mixer, we need to find something to do, this is boring."

"I know, but we have our orders, might as well keep them," the scout chuckled slightly, earning him the look from two mechs. Only one of which he actually paid attention to, the one from Sunstreaker. CircuitBoard was used to being ignored by them so it phased her little. She turned her attention back to the ceiling and began counting the time until she was relocated.

**~Four Hours Later~**

Ratchet sat up slightly groggy, he remembered being taken to his quarters but not much else. How long had been recharging, more than just a few hours he was sure of that. Checking his internal clock, his suspicions were correct; he had been out for five hours. He got off of his recharge dock and made his way out of this room, the hallway seemed empty for a moment. No sounds of life until he rounded the corner and discovered Ironhide locked in battle with Sunstreaker.

The medic watched from a distance for a while, amazed that nothing in the area had been damaged by the two over-grown younglings. A rush of air escaped from his air vents as he continued into the recreation area towards the dueling mechs.

"Rusty ornament!"

"Shove it out your afterburner bit-brain."

"I'll recycle both you glitches if you damage each other," Ratchet grumbled as he walked across the floor. They stopped fighting to look at him, which gave him ample time to smack them both in the back of the head as he passed.

The weapons specialist grumbled something about being harassed by the smaller mech, while the small mech pouted about their fighting being ended by the medic. Said medic was already out of the room and wasn't stopping for anything on his way back up to the med bay. Subsequently, Wheeljack was already within the bay and trying to determine the cause for the femme's constant cold temperature. Normally they had a high temperature and she didn't, she was running colder than she should have been. Which gave him some concern not to mention the fact that he couldn't pinpoint the cause of it.

Wheeljack spun around, as did Jazz and the other mech standing guard in the corner of the room. The look on Ratchet's features made them relax, he was glad to be in the med bay a change from the norm. It was taxing on ones mind to repair those damaged by battle day after day, but that didn't seem to matter to him now that CircuitBoard was the one on the table.

"I don't suppose either of you know why Ironhide and Sunstreaker are fighting?" he asked as he began to gather an array of tools.

"When aren't those two fighting?" retorted Wheeljack.

"That is a good point, but I would rather not patch up wounds caused by a domestic squabble." Ratchet laid out the tools and looked at CircuitBoard. Wheeljack stood opposite of him and relayed the message from Prime, to which he got an equally silent reply. They continued their silent conversation about CircuitBoard's possible causes while Jazz conversed with the mech in the corner.

The silence continued for another two hours, broken only by the occasional swear and the clatter of a fallen or thrown tool.

Jazz snapped to attention when Optimus Prime entered the med bay followed by Ironhide, the latter looking rather grumpier than normal all things considered.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack," he addressed the two medics, "It is time."

"Just one more thing, Optimus, this won't take long," Ratchet said as he extracted a tool from behind a plate of armour. The plate moved back into place with a slight hiss of pressure and a sigh of relief from CircuitBoard's vents.

"Now we are all set."

"That is good to hear. Have her weapons systems been disabled?" asked Optimus as he walked over to them, taking his time navigating through the now crowded bay.

"I already have, Prime," this time it was Wheeljack who spoke, motioning towards a locked cabinet, CircuitBoard's canons and other miscellaneous small arms safely lock within.

"Then let us leave this bay," his tone was one of relief. Ratchet assisted CircuitBoard in sitting up and getting off the table, however the moment her feet touched the floor she swatted him away.

"My balance was not effected, Ratchet, you do not need to aid me in everything," her voice was back to normal, or as normal as ones voice could be after weeks of not being used. She took a few steps forward, tottered for a moment then regained her balance with a smirk.

"Let's move," Optimus ordered as he turned and walked out of the room, Jazz followed directly behind him while CircuitBoard was positioned between Ratchet and Ironhide. The group moved quickly and quietly through the entry ways, going down stairwells instead of taking the lifts that would have made their journey much quicker. Until finally they reached the correct floor, a floor normally devoid of Autobots due to it's location on the base. Optimus opened the door to a room and motioned for CircuitBoard to step inside, once she did so he followed in behind her and closed the door, leaving the others alone.

"CircuitBoard, you understand that you will not be allowed to leave this room without an escort?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then we are at an agreement. Is there anything you would like to say?" he asked, hoping that she would announce her affiliation with the Autobots. When no such a phrase was forthcoming he backed out of the room to allow her to learn it's lay out.

"Ironhide, who is up for duty tonight?"

"Bluestreak and Streetwise," grumbled that weapons master as he eyed the door to the femmes room. It was clear that he did not feel like she could be trusted not to leave, or to cause any damage to the room. Although he would have to be happy with it due to the simple fact that it was Optimus who had seen to the arrangements for her.

The leader nodded and walked towards the lift, the others quickly followed, sans Jazz who was going to stay and act as guard until he could be relived from duty.

CircuitBoard gazed around the quarters, while it was small it was not cramped, everything was spaced out nicely to allow for plenty of room in which to move around. She walked around the room, touching the smoothness of the walls and remarking to herself about the panel near the door. The call box, she chuckled slightly as she realized that it was a new addition to the room. Clearly they did not feel like she was a prisoner, but that she was to be treated as a possible threat to them.

She sat down at the desk, her metallic fingers skimming over the worktable, she didn't know what she could possibly do at such a table, but it was a nice touch. As she thought of things in which to occupy her time she knew that it would have to be a very long term project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they are the sole property of Hasbro, Marvel, Michael Bay and

Takara.

**Author's Note:** Whee, on to chapter three! I hope none of you mind how many old characters I am bringing into the mix, and by old I mean from G1.

Much Love, Mission Accomplished.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

CircuitBoard once again found herself sitting along in her room toying with the few parts that she had managed to convince Optimus to allow her to have. She was experimenting with the different possibilities that she was able to come up with. At the moment she had created a grand total of five different devices using the same parts, it was a pity that she took them apart after only a few days worth of testing. But she did have detailed schematics on file. It was the only thing she could really do without being questioned by her guard or whomever else was near by.

Although since she rarely left the confines of her quarters the number of Autobots she came into contact with was extremely limited. Even half of her guards never actually got to see who they were guarding, and so were under the impression that it was a joke job. At least until a gentle curl of smoke came from under the door, followed by a loud choice of swears. And they then learned the hard way that you did not enter her room without her express permission, it didn't matter if the room was filling up with smoke or not.

CircuitBoard had been on the lower floor for over a month now, and she still hadn't decided if she wanted to choose sides or not. She wanted to belong with the others but at the same time she wanted to be able to distance herself from it all without feeling the pressure of not doing her duty. How could she be an Autobot and still keep to herself? It was the one question that she always asked herself, and Ratchet when he was able to spend time with her.

She wondered about him, about why he spent so much of his time trying to help her. She knew that they weren't spark mates, and she was pretty sure that they weren't related to each other. But what else was left in the list of possible reasons except for that. Could they be siblings? If they were why did they not know it to be truth? Or did they know it just fail to except the fact? Whatever the case may be it warranted some heavy questions.

Releasing a rush of air from her vents she went to the intercom box near the door, depressing the button she messaged to the lone mech standing guard. She took a few steps away from the door as it opened with a near silent hiss of pressure. She looked Bluestreak in the eyes, the mech didn't seem to be displeased with her like some of the others.

"Where to?" he asked making room for her to enter the hallway.

She was silent for minute, weighing her choice carefully. "I would like to see Optimus Prime."

When she didn't go into the hallway Bluestreak nodded and walked back out, the door closing behind him. She turned her back to the door once again and sank back down in the chair.

…

Bluestreak walked through the halls quickly, having sent out a request for Prime's attention. The leader had yet to respond to his call and so the mech was heading towards the main guard station. As he rounded the corner his auditory receptors could pick up the angry tones of two unmistakable voices. Ironhide and Ratchet. What the two of them could possibly be fighting about this time was unknown. At least until he actually walked into the room.

"I don't give a flying frag, Hatch. You are not authorized to be in contact with her."

"I'd like to see you stop me, you overgrown piece of rusted scrap," Ratchet pushed the large black weapons master out of the way as he stormed towards the door, nearly plowing over Bluestreak in the process.

"Ratchet, get back here!"

"Should I go after him?" asked Bluestreak as he righted himself, eyeing Ironhide carefully. He had to tread carefully now for the large weapons master was clearly looking for someone to take his anger out on. And he hoped to Primus that it wouldn't be him. Luckily his prayers were answered and Ironhide turned his anger inwards, most likely planning on focusing it on the offending Autobot later.

Ironhide was interrupted by another voice belonging to Optimus Prime. "Ironhide, calm yourself. I shall speak with Ratchet about his insubordination momentarily."

"Humph," the only audible and repeatable word that came from the weapons specialist as he walked out of the room. Optimus turned his attention to Bluestreak.

"You requested my company, Bluestreak."

"Yes sir, it's CircuitBoard, she wants to see you," the smaller of the two mechs sounded both sincere and slightly worried. The leader of the Autobots nodded before turning back out of the room, he would be able to deal with two issues at the same time. CircuitBoard's request. And Ratchet's sudden streak of insubordination.

It wasn't like him to disobey an order, or to ignore an order. His obsession with the female was unlike anything that he had witnessed before from the Chief Medical Officer, in all their years of friendship. Nor had he ever seen him so willing to risk a court marshal offense. He knew that Ratchet must have felt affection for her, how much he felt and the extent of it was unknown to them all, save for CircuitBoard herself. And she wasn't talking about it either.

Prime came to a stop outside of CircuitBoard's quarters, he could clearly hear two raised voices, and as far as he knew only one mech had planned on coming to her room besides himself.

"Are you sure that you are making the right choice?" while Ratchet's tone wasn't angry it was demanding, often the tone he adopted when dealing with a cranky Ironhide.

"If I wasn't I would not make it."

"You don't know anything about the duties required-"

"What do you think I've been doing, Ratch? Just idly making useless devices?" CircuitBoard's tone raised even more in volume. "NO! I have been learning as much as I can about your life here!"

"CircuitBoard, please calm down."

_**CRASH!**_

Optimus overrode the doors locks and pushed his way into the room expecting to see his CMO on the floor. Much to his surprise he discovered no such thing, although if the gapping hole and sparks issuing from the wall was any clue to CircuitBoard's temper Ratchet was considerably lucky. As it was, Ratchet was as surprised as Optimus was concerning her temper.

"CircuitBoard?" Ratchet asked gently as he walked towards her, her posture changed from one of hostility to one of submission.

It was clear to Optimus that she respected the CMO above all else. Prime took a step forwards, "Ratchet, while your presence is undoubtedly relaxing, I wish to speak with CircuitBoard alone."

The medical officer gave CircuitBoard a reassuring gesture before leaving the room, taking guard outside the door so that when Prime left he would be able to continue his conversation with his likely sibling.

Optimus waited until the door had closed with a satisfying _click_ before addressing the femme. "Bluestreak tells me you requested my company."

"Yes. While I am grateful for your patience and understanding I feel that I must make a choice for I know that it is not easy to grant clemency. I would like to announce my allegiance to the Autobots," as she spoke CircuitBoard slowly made her way before the large leader. She remained a distance away from him, doing her best to follow the code she knew to follow.

Optimus looked down at her, his features relaxing as her words reached his audio receptors. "And I welcome you to the rank of Autobot." He extended a large hand to place it on her shoulder. Her gaze turned upwards at his touch.

"Thank you, sir," CircuitBoard snapped into a quick salute, catching the leader off guard for a moment before he returned the motion.

"Save such formality for the battle field, here we are all equal."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted."

"You claim such equality yet the ranking among your team," she paused, "Us, is very strange."

"That is true, we treat each other with the respect and dignity deserved of us all."

"Then I shall have to earn them both in any feasible way."

Optimus nodded slightly before turning his attention to the sudden rumbas outside CircuitBoard's quarters. The doors opened quickly, sending Ratchet tumbling through them, bringing Ironhide with him. The two Cybertronians remained on the floor in a pile, motionless. The events that lead up to their most recent entanglement were a slight mystery, although Optimus had a pretty good idea of what could have caused it.

"Ratchet, Ironhide. What is the meaning of this?" he commanded. CircuitBoard moved towards the back of her room, out of arms reach.

Ironhide was the first to move, pulling his arms inwards to push himself off of Ratchet with a grunt. The weapons specialist got to his feet shakily, while eyeing the damage to the left side of his chest plating. Ratchet however wasted no time worrying about the damages he might have caused or sustained and got to his feet slowly, never taking his blue optics off of the other.

When neither one of them offered any reason for their fighting Optimus sent them away with a warning even though he knew that much more was needed to insure that it didn't happen again. And he knew that it would happen again, but he had never seen Ironhide and Ratchet physically harm each other, a few harmful words bounced between now and again, but never fists.

"I shall have Jazz locate a room for you on the upper level," he said without turning to face her.

"I would prefer to remain here, sir." CircuitBoard was afraid that her request would be shot down, however that thought was quickly shot down when Optimus looked at her and gave her a gentle nod.

"If that is what you wish." He then walked out of the room, some how managing to take the worry and fear with him.

…

CircuitBoard was standing in the med bay talking with Wheeljack, enjoying her new freedom and ability to walk around without the armed escort. She had made her way to the med bay after exploring more openly for a few hours, finding her way to the storage areas and to the navigation centre, to the personnel quarters and finally to the recreation room.

She noticed that during her time spend wandering not a single one of the Autobots that she passed stared at her, or treated her differently. Had the news spread that quickly, or was she imaging things? She knew that a few of them didn't understand her desire to be four floors below the rest of them, or why she chose to remain silent during conversations.

"You don't have to be afraid of them, CircuitBoard."

"I am not afraid of them Wheeljack, I am…weary of them," she leaned against a wall, ignoring the protesting her joints. She wasn't quite sure what had caused it but she wasn't going to mention it to Wheeljack or Ratchet. It was most likely nothing important, just stiffness from not being used fully.

"That sounds like fear to me," Wheeljack said jokingly, giving her a little shove. She stared at him for a moment before adjusting her face into a smile.

"I fear being destroyed, Wheeljack, not the other Autobots on the base."

"Whatever you say, CircuitBoard. Let's get those weapons back online, shall we?" he opened the cabinet and withdrew her weapons; a plasma canon, blaster canon, a set of mini guns and saw blades.

She sat down on a worktable before laying out gently, she watched as Wheeljack made his way to her. A small shutter wormed its way through her body when he placed a hand on her forearm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are a horrible liar, CircuitBoard," stated Ratchet as he walked into the room. The two mechs looked at him; Wheeljack clearly pleased for the help, CircuitBoard simply pleased in knowing that he wasn't damaged severely.

Ratchet walked towards them, his features seemed to be frozen in a scowl. "Let's get to work."

…

"Optimus, I don't trust her," grumbled Ironhide. The mech to his right, Optimus Prime was giving him his complete attention.

"Why do you not trust her?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her," Ironhide wasn't one to just blindly follow his instincts, he liked to have more proof of his distrust, but in the case of the femme it was too strong to ignore. Something wasn't right with her and he knew it.

"I value your opinion, old friend, but I have no reason to believe that she means us harm," Optimus said as he leaned back in his chair, he bought his hands to his lap as he thought.

"Just thought you might like to know how I feel about the femme," grumbled Ironhide as he turned to walk out of the room. Prime stared at his back.

"She has requested not to be called that," he reprehended the weapons master sternly.

Ironhide looked over his shoulder coldly, "She's not here, Prime." He then walked out of the room before any more words could be exchanged between them. He headed towards Ratchet's quarters, preparing himself for the fight that was most likely going to spring up the moment he suggested something about the femme known as CircuitBoard.

He didn't have anything against her completely, but that fact that she had refused to choose sides for so long made him feel a certain animosity towards her. No Cybertronian in their right processor would be a Decepticon. Not even the solider drones who could only follow orders, although quite a few of them seemed to be keen on destroying the Autobots with a passion. The old weapons master ignored the others that he passed by, his mind was made up and he was going to make his feelings known to the only other mech that it would matter to, Ratchet.

As he rounded the last corner he ran into the one mech that he really didn't want to see, CircuitBoard. They collided briskly, their limbs entangling as they fell to the floor in a pile of metal and circuits. Ironhide pushed CircuitBoard off of him roughly with an electronic growl, she back pedaled towards the opposite wall as quickly as she could in the small space.

"Watch where you're going," he grumbled as he got to his feet, all the while glaring down at her. She didn't flinch under his gaze like some of the others would have, nor did she back down from his powerful voice. Instead she got to her feet and stood her ground, putting her hands on her 'hips' and making damn sure that he got a piece of her mind in return.

"If you weren't so stuck up your own aft you would have seen me, rusty ornament."

Ironhide's jaw fell, he had never been spoken to like that by another mech, aside from Ratchet but that was just playful banter, and now this…this _femme_ was insulting him. Not well mind you, but she was just the same that small fact made him wonder just a little, if his uncertainty was wrong.

"Now, if your glitchin' aft is done wasting my time, I need to see Optimus." She pushed her way pass him, sending him into a small spin and leaving him in a daze. He stood there for a moment before remembering why he was there in the first place. He needed, no, wanted to have a conversation with Ratchet about his new friend…and her choice of swears. He paused outside of the CMO's quarters, thinking over the femmes reaction to running into him verse his own reaction.

He knew that hers was rather rude but he conceded, so was his. He could have handled it better, Hell if it was any other mechinoid he probably would have been less of a brute. As it were he wasn't going to say anything more to her unless it happened again, and he would be slagged if it did.

He brought a hand to door and knocked sharply, a few moments later the door opened to allow his access to the dimly lit room littered with miscellaneous parts and tools. He always knew that Ratchet took his work with him, but this was just ridiculous for even him. He scanned the room for his friend, finding him leaning against his docking bay with a rather agitated look on his face.

"What is it, Ironhide?" he grumbled.

"Have you got a few minutes to spare for an old friend?" asked the old mech gently taking a step forwards so the door would be able to close giving them a sense of privacy.

"I have time," Ratchet answered slowly as he sank down onto the docking berth with a rush of air from his vents. Ironhide moved closer to him but still maintained a good distance away in case he was still testy.

"I acted like a hatchling," he admitted sadly as he looked at his friend, "She doesn't need me to protect her."

"Hatch?"

"It doesn't matter, now what seems to be bothering you, old friend?" he was once again back to his professional self a fact that made Ironhide feel strangely.

"I was hoping to speak with you about the femme…CircuitBoard." he added noting the expression on Ratchet's face when he referred to her as 'femme'. So Prime wasn't the only one who wanted them to treat her with respect, he knew that it was at her request, but why did they all treat her so mother-slaggin' good when they didn't know squat about her. The fact that she didn't talk about, or give any hints as to her past made his distaste for her even stronger. What did she have to hide from them?

"What about her?" Ratchet asked, making sure to keep his temper in check…at least for a little while.

"Something doesn't feel right about her. I don't trust her, Ratch."

"You don't have to trust her, Ironhide, but I agree that something doesn't feel right about her. She was never this…this way before," said the medic with an electronic sigh. Ironhide looked at him oddly, it was clear to Ratchet that he wanted more information, for him to clarify what he meant.

"She used to be friendly, more open to assistance and more trusting. But it has been years since I saw her last, so maybe something happened that made her change. I don't know, but this isn't what we need. Did you know that she used to work with me? She used to create such amazing devices, so many creative and helpful tools littered the tables. Not any more, she builds and destroys. Like she's afraid that someone is going to steal her work, or that it will fall into the wrong hands." he trailed off, he knew that he wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

"Hatch, why did she stop working with you?" Ironhide asked, he wanted to know the answer from a purely military stand-point, he wanted to know the odds of it happening again.

"I don't know, Ironhide, she was there before I laid down to recharge and when I came back online she was gone. Just gone, like the Decepticon forces that had been pounding on the doors. And before you say anything, no she didn't take any Intel, she was just gone."

"Could she have chosen to join the Decepticons?"

"No!" he answered a bit too quickly for the weapons masters liking.

"How can you be sure that she wasn't just a spy, Hatch?"

"I just know, Ironhide, she couldn't join them any more than I could."

"Have you forgotten that she is…was…did decide to keep her allegiance secret. For all any of us know, Hatch she could have worked for the 'cons."

"I would have felt it, Ironhide…" he paused to look towards the door then lowered his head slightly. "I don't know if it is possible, but I believe that CircuitBoard could be my sibling. Like the twins, or Optimus and Megatron."

Ironhide couldn't think of anything to say then, he was at a complete loss for words and could barely process what Ratchet was telling him. He understood the bond between family well enough but it just seemed impossible for Ratchet to be related to CircuitBoard. They were so different, then again so were Optimus and Megatron. Shaking his head he turned to walk out of the room Ratchet on his heels.

"I need you to come to the med bay," Ratchet said, clearly done thinking or worrying about CircuitBoard for the moment and back to his normal protocols.

"Why?"

"I am running checks on all personal and starting with the biggest pain in the aft plating," he chuckled as he walked pass his friend who also had started to chuckle. He would be there, but he wouldn't enjoy it, he never did.

…

"CircuitBoard reporting as requested, sir."

Optimus turned to face her, his expression stoic as once again he reviewed the information they had been able to garner about her. It wasn't a lot, but what was presented was that she was a skilled builder and repairer. And they were a little short handed at the present time, seeing as how Ratchet often threw the help bodily from the workspace after a few weeks. Maybe CircuitBoard would have better luck in working with the Chief Medical Officer.

"I have a job for you," Prime said as he leaned towards her slightly, "At my request I would like for you to work with Ratchet and Wheeljack."

"Yessir. Anything else, sir?"

"You can stop calling me sir," he said with a laugh, which earned a gentle laugh from CircuitBoard as well. The first one to have been heard by any on the base. Optimus felt that she would make the perfect addition to their crew, however odd that it was. Perhaps she would be able to help repair the _Ark_ for transport. It was all undecided at the moment, but he felt that working with someone familiar would help her adjust more to life among them.

"As you wish, Optimus."


End file.
